


Manipulation

by wehavecookies



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavecookies/pseuds/wehavecookies
Summary: Buck finally wear May down and gets her to give in.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/May Grant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Manipulation

“Buck, I’m not sure, I,” May said as she pushed Bucks hand down. “Make up your fucking mind, May. You call me to come to pick you up ‘cause you’re upset your mom isn’t treating you like a woman and when I treat you like a woman you push me away?” Buck said as he looked at her. “I’m sorry, I know,” May said back and put her head down. “I’m scared. What if I’m not good at it. I know you’ve had loads of girls before me” 

Buck sighed and stroked May’s cheek, turning her head so she’d look at him. “I have so let me teach you. I want you so bad, I don’t think I can wait any longer” Buck said as he moved closer and pressed his lips against hers. “You’re so pretty, May but it’s okay if you don’t want to. I’ll just drive you home” Buck moved away from her and started heading to the kitchen. “Buck! Wait!” May called out. Buck smirked as he stopped. He turned around slowly making sure the smirk was off his face. 

“I’m ready” May said and smiled as best as she could. Buck looked her up and down. “You sure? You seem nervous. You aren’t scared of me are you?” Buck asked as he walked over and sat down next to her again. “Of course I’m not scared of you buck. I love you” May said. Buck grinned. Stroking her cheek, buck leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“I’m so happy you’re letting me be the one to take your virginity may” buck told her as he put a hand on her thigh. “You’re going to feel like a true woman after” Buck promised her as he moved his hand up her thigh, spreading her legs as he did. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long. Dreamt of tasting and feeling your sweet sweet pussy” buck said as he rubbed his thumb over may’s panties. “Oh god” may jumped slightly as buck massaged her covered clit. 

“Let’s get upstairs. I want to see you spread out on my bed” Buck pulled his mouth and hand away. May nodded and took the offered hand. Standing up, Buck let May walk in front of him and god he loved that May was so rebellious right now and was wearing short skirts so he could see her perky ass move as she walked up the stairs. 

It was a shame though that may had been such a tease cause he was already quite hard and he probably wouldn’t last as long as he’d like. 

May awkwardly took a seat on the bed and looked up at Buck. Smirking at her, he slowly took off his T-shirt and let it fall to the floor. He unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans before stepping over to the bed. “Your turn” Buck said, grabbing the ends of Mays sweater, he pulled it over her head. He threw it back over his shoulder, licking his lips as he took in the sight of May in her pink bra with little white flowers on and her mini skirt. The girl was a slut, she just didn’t know it yet. 

“So beautiful” Buck ran a finger down her neck and down to her chest, over her bra. “Take it off” he ordered her as he stood up and closed the curtains, making sure to hit the record button on the camera system he had installed in his bedroom. There was secret cameras everywhere, so the whole thing would be caught from multiple angles. 

When he turned back around May was shyly covering her now naked breasts. “Baby girl, let me see” Buck said as he came over. May slowly put her hands down. “Fuck” Buck swore as mays two little breasts with perky nipples came into his view. “Lie down on the bed” Buck told her. 

May moved back slightly on the bed before lying down. Shivering as Buck stroked her legs and pushed her skirt up she reached down and grabbed his hand when he grabbed her panties. “Wait” she said softly. Buck smirked “oh there’s no waiting now” buck said as he flicked her hand off and pulled down her panties. He decided to leave the skirt on for now, in case May started to resist too much the skirt would give himself something good to hold on to and help force her in place. 

“God, your pussy looks delicious” Buck commented as he pushed her legs apart and marvelled at the sight of her hairless pussy. Wrapping his fingers around his cock, he smirked as he looked down at her, his cock pulsing as he took in the hesitation, dread and fear in her eyes. 

“This is going to feel so good” Buck said before running his hand over her pussy. “Promise?” May asked. Buck nodded and smirked. “Promise” after all, he hadn’t said anything about this being good for her, and she hadn’t asked either. It would feel amazing for him though. 

He leaned over her, resting a hand by her head as he leaned down and gave her a hard and fast kiss. With his other hand, he grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip of it against her pussy lips. “You want my cock?” Buck asked as he looked over her. May nodded and tried to give him a smile. “Yeah. I do. I want you cock, Buck” May said, her voice wavering a bit. 

Buck smirked, licked his lips and kept his face close to hers as he lined up his cock for her hole. A rush of power ran through him as he pushed into her tight and warm pussy fast and hard, drawing a scream from May. “That’s it, scream for me” Buck moaned as he pulled back before slamming back in. God she was so tight. 

“Buck! Please, it hurts, stop!” May cried as her eyes filled with tears. Buck chuckled as he kept fucking into her. “Too late to change your mind now” Buck told her with a smirk. “I can feel you getting wetter. You can’t lie to me, you’re liking this” buck said. 

May whimpered as tears started rolling down her face. “Stop, please, stop” she reached up and pushed at Buck. “You like it rough? We can do rough” buck said and slapped her hands away before wrapping his fingers around her throat and squeezing. Spitting on her face, Buck bit his lip as he fucked her harder and faster. “If I knew you liked it so dirty I would’ve had you earlier” he groaned, watching as he struggled under him. 

“May Grant, a filthy, dirty whore” Buck said before squeezing her neck tighter, “don’t worry, it’s not like in the movies. Choking someone to death takes several minutes and we’re just playing” buck smirked and when he saw May was about to pass out he let go and leaned in, kissing her deeply. “If only your mother could see you know. She would know you were a woman. Quite like the idea of having you both. Together” buck gave her quick kiss before moving down a bit so he could take her nipple in his mouth. 

Sucking on it hard, he could feel himself getting real close now. Fucking into her faster, Buck clamped his teeth around her nipple, biting down and pulling, drawing another scream from her. Feeling her tense up, tightening around his cock, Buck let go and trust into her deeply as he squirted his cum into her pussy. “Fuck!” He groaned as he finally got his release. 

Collapsing down on top of her, Buck breathed fast as he remained inside her. “Oh, baby. That was so good” he moaned, pulling her face to the side so he could kiss her. He gripped her jaw tightly. “Baby, if you try and tell anyone about this, I will release the video and pictures I have of you so everyone can see what a slut you really are. I will come after you, I will come after your mom and I will come after your baby brother. How do you think Harry will react to my cock? Scream like you or be a good boy and moan for me?” Buck threatened her. 

May sobbed as she looked terrified into Buck’s eyes she could barely recognise them, they were so dark. Filled with evil. 

“I won’t tell” she whispered. “Good girl” Buck smirked and let her jaw go and stroked her cheek gently. “We’ll rest a bit. I need to recover but then I will have you again” Buck kissed her nose and pulled out of her pussy. Moving a bit so he could lie down, he pulled May close to him, resting his hand on her boob as he sighed and closed his eyes. With the way she was crying and the feeling of her bare ass against him, Buck could already feel his cock responding. Maybe he would take her ass next and give her something real to cry about.


End file.
